On a Rainy Day
by AriatheAlpha
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Phoenix and Maya just won a case and are about to return home, when it starts raining. Phoenix forgot his umbrella, so they are stuck sitting on the circular bench until the rain stops. They decide to play some games to pass the time, but this time they are joined by an unlikely company.
It had been half an hour since the trial ended. Phoenix had just won a case concerning a woman killed in a coffee shop and just managed to save his client, the main cashier at the shop. He and Maya exited the courtroom and headed to the main gate. They were about to head back to the office with their bikes, when to their dismay, it started raining. Maya groaned in annoyance. Unfortunately, Phoenix had chosen today to forget his umbrella, and now they were stuck.

"Hey Nick, let's sit on that bench over there." Maya pointed to a lone long bench in front of the bike racks. It was shaped like a cut half-circle.

"Yeah, I guess right now there isn't much to do but wait for the rain to stop." Phoenix sat beside Maya at the tip of the bench.

They stared at the falling raindrops in peaceful silence for a few minutes. Maya was becoming bored, and decided to ask Phoenix random things. "Hey Nick, why does rain fall in drops and not all at once?"

Phoenix was at a loss at how to answer that question, until he managed to visualize the disaster the world would be if rain fell all at once.

"Well, maybe because if rain fell all at once, the place we're standing in right now wouldn't be called 'land'. It would be more like 'ocean'."

Maya still seemed to have difficulty understanding, but kept quite anyways. After a minute, she opened her mouth again. "Hey Nick, do imaginary friends have imaginary friends?"

Phoenix blinked. _Out of every question she's ever asked me, this has to be the most random one._ "…What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, I just had a thought one day and I'm really curious."

Phoenix opened his mouth to answer, then realized he didn't really know. "You know what, I have no idea. I'll have to find that out later."

Maya was quiet for yet another minute, until she turned to Phoenix yet again. "Hey, if fish live in aquariums, do they drink their own house?"

Phoenix understood what she meant, but the way she said it sounded so creepy that he cocked an eyebrow. "Uh… the answer is yes. But I don't feel like giving a science lesson right now so I'll explain later."

Maya nodded, then opened her mouth for the fourth time. Phoenix wanted it all to end at this point. "…Why is the moon still there when the sun is up?"

Phoenix rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Again, science lesson. I'll explain tomorrow, I promise."

Maya held out her pinky finger. "Do you pinky promise?"

Phoenix hesitated, then shook her pinky finger with his own. "Yeah, I pinky promise."

Maya was about to ask another question, when an angry grunt and footsteps could be heard approaching. Even if this person wanted to kill him, Phoenix was grateful they managed to stop the torture of Maya's questions.

"Wright!"

Phoenix then cringed as he recognized that deep angry voice.

The prosecutor in the dark red suit and white cravat walked up to Phoenix. They both had come to the courtroom for different trials that day. On second thought, it was more like he was angrily stomping his feet than walking. Phoenix tried to say something to make the place less likely to be the new scene of a murder. "…Um, hey Edgeworth." _Smooth, Wright. Real smooth._

Unfortunately, as Phoenix predicted, that only seemed to add fuel to the fire. "Don't 'hey Edgeworth' me! I can't believe it! Look at this!" Edgeworth held out what seemed like a bundle of red cloth and broken metal sticks. "Recognize this, Wright!? It _used_ to be my beloved german umbrella, but I found it smashed right under your bicycle's wheel!"

Phoenix gulped as he realized where this was going. "I-It wasn't me! I don't know who put it under my bike, but when I parked it this morning there wasn't anything there! I swear!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Yes, likely story. Anyway, my umbrella cost a pretty penny. I don't know who is going to pay for the repairs, but it sure isn't going to be me."

Phoenix stood up from the bench. "W-What!? I never broke any umbrella!"

Maya, who was standing there watching, pulled on Phoenix's sleeve. "Nick, just pay for it already."

Phoenix glared at her. "You're only saying that because it's not coming out of _your_ wallet."

"Just do it. If you don't, he'll kill you and dance on your grave later."

Edgeworth frowned. "I'm right here, you know."

Phoenix was about to protest when he looked at Edgeworth, then Maya, then Edgeworth again. "…Fine." He sighed in defeat and sat back down. Edgeworth smirked in satisfaction.

"That'll teach you to stop running your bicycle over people's umbrellas."

That last comment made Phoenix's blood boil. "Hey-"

"Cut it out! Nick will pay for your umbrella later, Mr. Edgeworth. We're sorry."

Edgeworth nodded. "That's better." He looked out at rain pouring outside. "…Well, since my umbrella's broken, I can't walk back to my car. I guess I'm stuck here…" He sat about 2 feet away from Phoenix, crossed his arms and grunted. It seems he was still angry, although he had calmed down a bit.

Phoenix turned to Maya. "Well, what do we do now?"

Maya's face lit up. "Oh, I know! Let's play a game!"

Phoenix looked quizzically at his assistant. "…Uh, what game?"

Maya scratched the back of her head. "Umm… how about… the spy game!"

That didn't make Phoenix any less confused. "…What spy game?"

Maya giggled. "You know! That thing where you go 'I spy, with my eagle eye…'"

Phoenix had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes and groaning. He _hated_ this game, but if he had to choose between playing 'I spy' and Maya's questions, he would rather play the world's most boring game. "Oh. _That_ game."

Maya nodded. "Yeah! Ok, I'll start. Um… I spy, with my eagle eye… something spiky!"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "…My hair…?"

Maya's jaw dropped. "Dang, Nick! You're good!"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes at her. _That was more obvious than a knock-knock joke._ Out of the corner of his eye, he could even see Edgeworth rolling his eyes.

Maya smiled cheerfully. "Ok, now it's your turn!"

Phoenix sighed. "Ok. Uh… I spy, with my eagle eye… something grey."

Maya smiled. "I know! Your eyes!"

… _My eyes are not grey._ Phoenix shook his head. Maya was puzzled for a moment, then pointed outside excitedly.

"Now I know, it's the building!"

Phoenix couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face. "No."

Maya started sulking, frustrated. "Um, the windows? The cars?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Nope."

Maya huffed, puffing out her red cheeks in sheer frustration. "Then what is it?"

Phoenix grinned smugly. "Well? Are you giving up?"

Maya sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, I give up. Now what is it?"

Phoenix had to suppress himself from snickering. "The floor."

Maya's eyes widened and she (quite painfully) punched Phoenix in the arm.

"OW! W-What was that for!?"

"For cheating, you cheater!"

Phoenix raised his hand defensively. "I didn't cheat! You can say anything you want in I spy!"

Maya turned away from him. "It's no fun playing with you. It's boring if it's just the two of us…"

 _Hey, bud. you were the one who asked me to play._ Phoenix shrugged. It was going to be a boring rainy day after all.

"Hey, Mr. Edegworth!" Maya waved to Edgeworth from her place in the bench, despite him being close enough to see her. Edgeworth turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

Maya tried her best smile. "Do you want to play with us?"

Edgeworth stared at her. Then at his feet. After a few moments, he sighed. "…Fine. I have nothing else to do anyways. I didn't bring my Shakespeare collection with me."

 _You don't need more Shakespeare, since you practically talk like him,_ thought Phoenix. "Ok, but let's change the game. Because according to you, 'I might cheat'."

Maya scratched the bottom of her chin as if she were thinking. "Yeah, good point."

 _Says who?_ Phoenix suddenly had an idea for a much better game. "Let's play 'Never did I Ever'."

Both Maya and Edgeworth stared at him questioningly. Phoenix turned to Edgeworth. "How come you don't remember? We used to play that game with Larry all the time!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Yes, but that was fourth grade. So no, I don't remember."

Phoenix sighed. "Ok, so basically you hold up your ten fingers. That means you have ten lives." Phoenix held up his fingers, and Edgeworth and Maya soon followed. Phoenix continued. "We're gonna go clockwise, and each person is going to say something _they_ never did, but think the others did. And if there is a person who did the thing you just said, then they loose a life and they only have nine fingers up, and so on. I'll start…" Phoenix smirked at Edgeworth. "I've never read a shakespeare book."

Maya giggled. Edgeworth seemed unfazed. "Nice try, Wright. But if there's one thing I do remember is the essay we did after reading Romeo and Juliet. In fourth grade. You're _also_ down by one finger."

Phoenix's eyes widened as he remembered he did indeed read Romeo and Juliet, even if in fourth grade. Maya laughed.

"Oh, he's got you, Nick!"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes at her. _Which side are you on?_

Maya smiled excitedly. "Ok, my turn! Um… I never… graduated Law School! You're both down!"

Both men visibly cringed. Maya was able to get both of them just like that! Phoenix and Edgeworth both lowered another finger each. Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"I guess it's my turn. And if that's the way you're going to play it, then I'll flip the tables." He smirked. "I never channeled a spirit."

"HA!" Phoenix cried in victory, although he realized maybe he said that a bit too loud as he noticed Edgeworth staring at him oddly. Maya huffed.

"Oh, bummer. Well I'm still winning though!" She lowered one of her fingers, leaving 9 lives for her and 8 for both Phoenix and Edgeworth.

Phoenix grinned. "My turn again. I never… played my opposite role in court! Take that, Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth frowned. "That was uncalled for. And I think you're getting too into this." However, Phoenix was too busy celebrating his own victory to hear him. Edgeworth sighed and lowered another finger, leaving 7 lives.

Maya had a determined look on her face. "My turn! It's time to put an end to your reign of terror, Nick!"

Phoenix stared at her. "…My 'reign of terror'…?" He then realized that it must be a Steel Samurai reference, as Edgeworth was quietly snickering beside him.

Maya placed her hands on her hips. "I never fell off a burning bridge!"

Phoenix gritted his teeth as he lowered one of his fingers, giving him 7 lives as well. Edgeworth smiled.

"My turn again. And I'm taking you both out. I never went to Kurain Village."

"Gah!" Maya dramatically simulated getting shot in the chest. Phoenix rolled his eyes and lowered yet another finger, leaving 6 lives. Maya soon followed, leaving her with 8 lives.

Phoenix frowned. "Oh, playing dirty. I see. Then, I never… I never…" There were so many things he could mention about Edgeworth, but he worried that if he did, it would trigger some painful memory and this day wouldn't end well. He reached inside his mind for something less painful to mention. "…I never drank expensive tea!"

Edgeworth grumbled and lowered another finger, now leaving him with 6 lives. "It's not _that_ expensive…" Phoenix chuckled.

"Come on, Nick! Stop bullying him!"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not bullying him. Just stating the facts. And I don't recall you being very nice to me either."

Maya's head drooped a little. "Oh. Touché. Anyway, my turn. I never… left my hometown until I was 10!" Phoenix already lowered one of his fingers. He turned to look at Edgeworth. He hadn't lowered any fingers.

"Actually, I didn't leave this city until I was 10 either." He still had his 6 fingers up. Phoenix groaned. Now he only had 5 lives. _Am I the only one who had a life before 10?_

Back to Edgeworth. "Ok, my turn. I never... I never... Uh..." Edgeworth scratched the bottom of his chin in a thinking motion. His eyes widened and he smiled in victory. "I never had a younger cousin."

Maya started sulking again. "W-What do you mean?! That's cheating, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth frowned at her. "No it isn't."

Maya puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Is too! That's too obvious!"

"So was the moment you mentioned both me and Wright graduated Law School."

 _I never thought I'd live to see this day. Edgeworth is arguing with Maya about cheating and he just burned her!_ Phoenix cleared his throat. "Ok, no more cheating accusations. From now on, it's a free-for-all. Deal?" Edgeworth nodded, and Maya eventually gave up, lowered a finger and agreed. "Ok, my turn. I never had bangs. Case closed." Phoenix grinned. Edgeworth rolled his eyes and lowered the last finger on his right hand, also leaving him with 5 lives. The game soon turned into a competitive disaster.

"I never went to school!"

"I never had an assistant."

"Oh yeah? I never had a car. Take that."

"Oh! I never had my umbrella broken! Ha!"

"Well, I never ran a bike over one."

"Hey! That wasn't me! You can't accuse me!"

"But Nick, didn't you say it was a free-for-all?"

Eventually, Maya ended up with 2 lives, and Phoenix and Edgeworth with only one. It was Phoenix's turn. "I never tried Ramen. Bam!" He grinned. Maya was now also down to one life.

"Well, prepare for the best one of them all." Phoenix gulped and Edgeworth stared intently at her. Maya raised her one finger in the air dramatically, probably trying to imitate Phoenix's finger-pointing. "I was never accused of murder!"

Phoenix and Edgeworth stared blankly at her. Maya had already started celebrating on her spot, when Phoenix intervened.

"...Yes you were. Twice, actually."

Maya giggled. "So were you Nick, and you too, Mr. Edgeworth! We've all been accused of murder, so we all lose! The end!" She started laughing. Edgeworth looked quizzically at her, then at Phoenix, who shrugged.

Maya yawned. "This game is really tiring. And the rain hasn't stopped yet..." She stared outside for a few moments, then she swung her legs over the bench and laid down completely. "Nick, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when the rain stops..." She quickly closed her eyes.

"Uh, sure." Phoenix scratched the back of his head. In fact, he was tired too, but unlike Maya, he had common sense that you shouldn't nap on a public bench. He looked over at Edgeworth. He didn't seem to notice anything, as he returned to his usual distant self, held his chin on one hand, and stared outside at the never-ending rain. He seemed deep in thought over something.

In a few minutes, Maya was fast asleep. Phoenix had been in silence beside Edgeworth the whole time, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a peaceful one. Phoenix preferred this kind of silence over an awkward conversation. He wondered how he could feel comfortable without saying anything to Edgeworth at all. However, the one who decided to break the silence was Edgeworth himself.

"...What is it like having Maya around?"

Phoenix tilted his head as he tried to think of a response. "Well, it's... kind of weird, in a good way. She is one of my closest friends. She helps me in investigations, but she's still there for me on a personal level and I'm there for her. It's like... I know I can trust her completely, without a doubt."

Edgeworth answered with his usual 'Edgeworthian' silence. Was that a word? It should be. Phoenix interpreted the gesture as approval, of some sort. Edgeworth could be confusing and hard to read sometimes. He returned his gaze and thoughts to the rain outside.

After a while, Phoenix wanted to ask him something. "...Hey, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth jumped a little, like he was startled by the sudden interr. He seemed to have returned from his trance. "Y-Yes...?"

Phoenix startled fiddling with his fingers. "Can I ask you a question?"

Edgeworth shifted his eyebrows a bit. "Um, yes, I suppose."

"...Do imaginary friends have imaginary friends?"


End file.
